Too Little, Too Late? (Johnlock)
by SherlockedPotterhead221B
Summary: Sherlock realises that he has feelings for John, but is it too late?


It was going so well, I was sure we had him, but then he pulled out a gun. He was stuck at the end of an alley way, the only thing between him and freedom was me and John. I realised too late what was happening as I heard the gunshot, the criminals cruel laugh and the thud John's body made as it slumped to the ground. I didn't care any more, I let the criminal go. The only thing I could think about was John, my John.

John.

John.

John.

I feared it was too late, that the shot had been fatal and that I would never hear John laugh or see his smile ever again, but as I dropped to the ground beside him I realised that all was not lost. I could hear him breathing, it was slow ragged breaths, but he was still breathing. I pulled out my phone and stabbed the number in. 999. I put the phone on loud speaker and lay it on the ground next to me, explaining what had happened while I sat with John, cradling his head in my lap, murmuring to him, convincing him he would be okay.

The paramedics arrived 7 minutes later, 1 minute quicker than usual, normally I would have been impressed but I was too worried about my John. I did it again, called him my John. It was then that I realised my true feelings for him, I loved my flatmate, my doctor, my blogger, and I couldn't imagine life without him. They took him into the ambulance and I sat at his head, stroking his soft, sandy hair and willing him to open those gorgeous eyes of his. He just lay there, unmoving, as we drove quickly towards the hospital.

When we arrived they asked me to wait in the relatives room, obviously not wanting me to get in the way. I did as I was told for once and left them to their job. It felt like days before someone came to find me. It was bad news, there had been some complications in surgery and John was in a medically induced coma. They said that they were sure he would pull through but his body just needed time to heal. They took me to his room and said that I should speak to him, apparently people who are in comas can sometimes still hear what is going on around them.

When I entered his room it took all my will power to not break down in tears, his body was still, the steady beeping of the life support the only noise in the room. I dragged myself over to the chair beside his bed and sat down. I took his hand in mine and held it tight, feeling the weak pulse in his wrist. I just sat, looking down on his beautiful face, willing it to show that smile once more.

I never left his side, for the whole three weeks (except obviously for toilet breaks). I had occasional visits from Lestrade and Molly. Mrs Hudson came at least once every day, sometimes twice. She would bring me food but I never ate it, I would drink the coffee but the food always lay untouched on the unit. I even had a visit from Mycroft once, he didn't say much, just nodded in my direction, gave a small smile, stayed standing at the other side of the room for a while and then left half an hour later.

When I felt like it, usually in the middle of the night when it was quieter, I would speak to John. I would read him the cases he had written up for his blog and give a fake laugh at the appropriate moments.

I told him.

I told him my feelings for him. I didn't think he would hear them, he didn't seem to hear anything else that I said. I told him about the fact that I was scared of losing him. The one man who had not labelled me as a freak the first time he had met me. The only man that could make me smile a genuine smile. The only man that understood my little quirks and forgave me when I pissed him off.

I told him that I loved him. That the only person that I have ever loved and ever will love was him. I leaned over, gently kissed him on the forehead and whispered 'I love you', before snuggling up in the armchair to sleep for the night, the first night in three weeks.

I woke up the next morning, groggy from my long sleep. I stretched and opened my eyes, taking a moment to remember where I was and why I was there. That was when I realised that John wasn't there. I had a moment of blind panic before Mrs Hudson walked in and explained to me what had happened, in the middle of the night John had taken a turn for the worse, his left lung had collapsed so they had taken him in to surgery to fix it. The one night that I had been stupid enough to sleep and this had happened, I couldn't believe how idiotic I had been!

"It's not your fault dear, these things happen," Mrs Hudson had said.

"But it was, I should have been awake, I should have been there for him!" I shouted back at her. "Where is he now, is he okay?"

She explained that he was fine, he just needed to rest for a bit longer, they had put him in a different room so as not to wake me. I ran out of the room and along the empty, white corridor until I arrived at his room, I walked up to his bed and gently took his hand in mine. "I'm never going to leave you alone again John, I promise." I leant down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead before sitting down in the chair, never letting go of his hand.

Suddenly, I felt one of his fingers move, I was too busy looking at our hands to notice that Johns eyes had flickered open. Then I heard that oh-so-sweet voice. "I thought that sentiment was a chemical defect found in the losing side, Sherlock." I couldn't believe it, my John was back, he had woken up! Without thinking I sprung up and pressed my lips to his in a desperate kiss. John tensed underneath me and I realised what I had just done. I leapt back as my cheeks were flushed with pink, John just gaped, open mouthed at me. I hung my head and turned to leave, realising that I had probably just ruined my friendship, the only friendship I had ever had. "Sherlock," I heard John whisper from behind me.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Don't be."

I heard the noise of feet hitting the floor and looked up to see John standing next to the hospital bed on wobbly legs, clutching the bedside table. He wasn't ready to stand up yet, three weeks of lying down didn't do anything for your muscles. I groaned and walked over, picking John up and forcing him to sit back down on the bed. He looped his hand round the back of my neck and pulled my head down to meet his, he placed our foreheads together and whispered "I have waited so long for that." I continued to stare at him for a few seconds before he closed the space between our lips.

Our lips seemed to fit perfectly together as we continued the kiss. John ran his tongue gently along my bottom lip and I opened up to let his tongue explore my mouth, mine doing the same in his. If there was such thing as heaven on earth, this was it. John moaned quietly as we deepened the kiss, that was the sexiest noise I have ever heard.

Suddenly the door of the room opened and Mrs Hudson walked in, I sprang back quickly and almost fell over, I would have if it hadn't been for John's hand still gripping onto my shirt. "It's okay boys, I always knew this would happen at some point, I could see it in the way you looked at each other. That's the way I used to look at my husband, he was a very good kisser you know, I have never yet found someone even half as go-"

"Mrs Hudson! Do you mind!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, sorry, didn't mean to ruin the moment, I'll just go and tell the nurse that John has woken up," Mrs Hudson muttered as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Sherlock, that was quite rude you know," John teased.

"Since when have I cared about being rude John," I replied with a smirk, before closing the space between our lips once more.


End file.
